A Day At The Creek
by miss mcGonagle
Summary: Filius Flitwick discovers his true love on Easter Sunday...my first FilMona fic!Oneshot.


**Because I said I would, and because OSUSprinks is the bestest Prefect ever and deserves this and more for all the work she's done over at the Hideaway, I have written my first Filius/Pomona fic.**

**This is my entry for the quick quill contest over at The Hideaway (400-800wds, something that happens to a HP character on Easter) and I've tried a new ship and a new style of writing, so please let me know what you think with a little review. **

**Charming Roots (as the founders of this ship have decided to name it) is a fairly unusual ship and does not have many followers. But it is a sweet ship and so if you do enjoy it and would like to read more, OSUSprinks and jayejaye78 have both written some wonderful Fil/Mona fics, and you should all go read those, or write your own! If you do write your own Fil/Mona fic, contact me and let me know!**

**Disclaimer: not mine...all JKR's. Damn.**

* * *

I am going to tell you a little story, yes, a love story. This is the story of Filius Flitwick and the day he fell in love with Pomona Sprout.

This story takes place on Easter Sunday when five members of the Hogwarts faculty chose this holiday as an excuse for a picnic. The Hogwart's house elves had prepared a large hamper of food and the five adults, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick, happily accepted the food and set off for a leisurely afternoon away from the castle and the students.

They had decided to spend the afternoon near the woods on the other side of Hogsmeade and once there, the men set to work preparing the meal. The women took off their outer robes and pulled off their shoes before racing one another to the creek hidden in the trees. Soon the three friends were laughing and splashing one another with the refreshing water as the sound of their merriment was carried back to the two men.

Two of the women returned to the picnic, but Pomona had stayed behind to examine a new plant. No one wanted to eat without her, so Filius offered to go find her. He followed his ears to the small creek and when he came upon it, Filius Flitwick felt his heart stop.

This is of course, a gross overstatement, but Filius was after all, a man very much in love and there is no reasoning with a person in that condition. Because, you see, the woman Filius had known for over thirty years, and had unconsciously loved for most of that time, was standing in the flowing water, trousers rolled up to her knees, looking happy and content. A leaf was tucked behind her ear and Pomona was humming softly to herself as she gathered blooms from the plants growing by the water.

Pomona Sprout was a short witch, with a soft, curved figure and an abundance of unruly brown curls that she tried to keep out of her face as best she could. She was not a typical beauty, and she knew this, but Pomona didn't much care about her looks. If she did, she probably would have taken pains to apply make up and would never have ignored the smudges of dirt that often made their way to her cheek, nose, or forehead. But Filius thought she was beautiful, he loved the way her nose turned up when she laughed. He had long ago become used to the dirt that covered her face and had come to expect it.

All of these thoughts ran through his mind as he stood there watching Pomona play in the water. Filius had always valued her friendship, yet he had never considered the possibility that he might be in love with her. But seeing her now, so unabashedly herself, Filius realized that he did love Pomona Sprout and that he always had.

It was at this moment of realization that Pomona glanced up and noticed Filius; she smiled and waved, but lost her balance. Filius watched in horror as she slipped and landed on her back in the water. He rushed to her side and waded into the shallow water, shoes and all, to make sure that she was all right.

Pomona was sore from her fall, but it was mortification that kept her flat on her back. She had been thinking of Filius as she waded in the creek, a habit of hers. For unlike Filius, Pomona knew perfectly well how she felt about her longtime friend and fellow professor. She had been in love with him for years but had refused to tell him for fear that he would not feel the same. But there she was, daydreaming and picking flowers, when the man foremost in her thoughts appeared and caused her to fall flat on her rear.

Pomona was known for her perpetual good nature but it nearly let her down when an anxious Filius knelt beside her in the water. Pomona gazed sadly up into the face of the man she loved.

"I really am rather hopeless, aren't I?" she asked him quietly.

Filius smiled and chuckled softly.

"Yes, Mona, you are," he told her honestly. "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

"You wouldn't?"

"No. To me you are perfect."

Then Filius did the only thing he could do under the circumstances; he leaned down to where Pomona was still laying in the cool water, and kissed her.

And that is the end of my story. I say _my_ story, because of course the kiss in the creek on Easter Sunday was just the start of the wonderful life Filius and Pomona enjoyed together. But that is another story.


End file.
